An electrical diagram of an exemplary embodiment of a magnetic induction charging device 10 according to the prior art is shown in FIG. 1. Said device 10 comprises an electrical power source 11. Said source 11 is connected to three branches in parallel. Each branch comprises a capacitor 20, 30, 40, a coil 21, 31, 41 and a switch 22, 32, 42 connected in series.
FIG. 2 shows the geometric arrangement of the three coils 21, 31, 41 of the magnetic induction charging device 10 of FIG. 1. As illustrated by FIG. 2, said coils 21, 31, 41 are geometrically associated with three distinct charging zones.
As a result of said switches 22, 32, 42, said device 10 is able to connect said source 11 to any one of the branches, thereby making it possible to supply electrical power to any one of the branches, which makes it possible to charge, via magnetic induction, a receiver placed facing any one of the coils 21, 31, 41. Said device 10 also makes it possible to connect said source 11 to two branches, for example in order to charge a receiver placed straddling two adjacent coils 21, 31, 41 of said device 10. Said device 10 also makes it possible to connect said source 11 to the three branches in order to supply electrical power to the three coils 21, 31, 41 simultaneously.
Said device 10 according to the prior art comprises drawbacks.
First of all, said device 10 comprises numerous components: three capacitors 20, 30, 40, three coils 21, 31, 41 and three switches 22, 32, 42, which make said device 10 expensive to manufacture.
Additionally, when two or three coils 21, 31, 41 are supplied with electrical power, a phenomenon of coupling between the coils 21, 31, 41 may be produced at the adjacent coils 21, 31, 41, which disrupts the charging, via magnetic induction, of a receiver placed facing one of the coils 21, 31, 41.